Stevie Baskara
Stevana "Stevie" Baskara is the coolest girl you'll ever meet. Aside from being beautiful, tomboyish and smart to boot, she is the bass guitarist for Gravity 5. She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a bit of a tomboy and being feared by the boys of the band. Andy Bartlet has a crush on her, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. The Perfs might call her "Loserberry" but she's anything but a loser. Background In "How to Rock Braces and Glasses", Stevie is hesitant to let Kacey join the Gravity 4, but when Kacey sings, Stevie gladly accepts her in. She is later shocked to find out that Kacey has rejoined the Perfs saying that they sicken her. This episode also shows Stevie's muscular strength. In "How to Rock a Messy Bet", Stevie is in a bet to see who can stop their addiction the longest. She has to give up slamming people. She would've won had the Perfs not interfered. Also in this episode, it is revealed that she has four brothers. In "How to Rock a Guest List", Stevie is first annoyed by Justin Cole and everything to do with his party. After she's invited she tells Kacey that she's not going. She later changes her mind when Justin says he thinks she's cool. She shows up to the party dressed like Kacey, but later realizes that it "isn't her". Justin says he likes her better as herself and they leg wrestle. In "How to Rock a Statue ", Stevie is annoyed when Kevin and Nelson call hamsters stupid. She tests them to see how well they can press a simple button and retrieve food. Trivia *Her real name is Stevana, but goes by Stevie. *She has 4 brothers, as mentioned in How to Rock a Messy Bet. *She is shown to have a crush on Justin Cole. *It is rumored that she has a crush on Zander, but is still unknown if true or not. *Stevie is one of only two characters that wasn't in the book. (The other is Grace) *The name "Stevie" could be a reference to Stevie Nicks, singer of legendary rock group Fleetwood Mac. Kacey was a Fleetwood Mac fan in Haston's novel and performs their hit "Go Your Own Way" at the end. Gallery Relationships with Others Kacey Simon Status: Close Friends Besides that, they've become friends, even though at times it seems that Stevie is not very fond of Kacey.In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging. (See: Stacey ) Zander Robbins Status: Close Friends (Possible Crush) Zander and Stevie are seen to be friends, because they're both from Gravity 5. It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander but it is still not confirmed. Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be on the band, and Stevie is often caught glancing and smiling at Zander. (See: Zevie) Nelson Baxter Status: Friends Nelson is seen to be afraid of Stevie but still accepts her as who she is. When Stevie and Kevin high five in How to Rock a Messy Bet Nelson looks at Stevie possibly showing jealousy.They are also known to have a sort-of borther-sister relationship. (See: Stelson ) Kevin Reed Status: Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie ) Category:Baskara Family Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gravity 5 Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Musician Category:Singers